This invention pertains to the art of patient care products and more particularly to a transfer bench. The invention is applicable to a reversible transfer bench that easily converts the bench for use in either in a right-hand or left-hand bathtub and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in similar patient care environments and applications.
Known transfer benches typically comprise a frame assembly that is either free standing or secured to a tub sidewall. For example, a free standing transfer bench positions a pair of support legs within the bathtub and another pair of support legs outboard of the tub. Secured transfer benches, on the other hand, use a clamp assembly that grips interior and exterior surfaces of the tub sidewall and the support frame is disposed entirely or primarily in the tub. The support legs, either adjustable or fixed height legs, locate a seating surface of the transfer bench at a predetermined height above the tub floor, i.e., at a height just slightly greater than the height of the tub sidewall. This allows a user/patient positioned on the seating surface outside of the tub to slide over the tub sidewall to a location within the tub. Additionally, an end of the frame is provided with a handrail that extends upwardly from the frame and above the seating surface to be selectively grasped by a user/patient.
A common construction for the seating surface employs individual plastic seat elements that are secured to the frame assembly. For example, three generally equally sized seat portions are mounted in side-by-side fashion to define the seating surface of the transfer bench. Each of the seat elements is fixedly secured to the frame assembly and, likewise, a seat back is fixedly secured with fasteners (such as screws) relative to the seating surface.
Typically, the faucet and hot and cold water control valves are disposed on one of the end walls of the tub. Accordingly, the bath and shower controls are classified as either right-hand or left-hand depending on the location of the shower controls relative to the sidewall that the transfer bench traverses. Additionally, transfer benches are typically shipped to a dealer for assembly and display to potential customers. In other instances, the transfer bench is shipped directly to an end user. In either event, assembly is required to position the seat back, handrail, etc. to the frame. Even though instructions are provided, dealers or end users may inadvertently and improperly assemble the transfer bench to meet the needs of a particular bathtub, i.e., right-hand or left-hand, when the tub is just the opposite from the assembled arrangement. It is, then, necessary to disassemble the transfer bench and rearrange the individual components to match the user's bathtub configuration.
Aside from the possibility that the bench may be improperly assembled, it also requires an undesirable amount of time to complete the assembly. End users do not care to assemble the transfer bench, even if provided with proper instructions. Similarly, dealers who are well versed at assembling patient care products do not wish to be troubled with assembly. Accordingly, a transfer bench that has minimal assembly and yet is still easily shipped will prove to be more marketable.
Among the prior patents that clamp transfer benches to a sidewall of the tub are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,475,256; 4,520,515; 4,391,006; 5,361,428; and 4,472,844. A free-standing transfer bench is shown in D347,526.